Rules of Attraction
"Rules of Attraction" is the 968th episode of Casualty and the seventh episode of the 30th series. It was preceded by "All the Single Ladies" and followed by "Flutterby". The episode was directed by Diarmuid Goggins and written by Joe Williams. The episode centred around Cal, and was followed by a special episode "On Call". Synopsis Dixie knows that Iain has a girlfriend but what she doesn’t know is that it is Rita but Zoe later works it out. Dixie has her adoption meeting and she tells them about her life. She starts talking about her life with Jeff and there unique relationship. Dixie waits for a response and is heart broken when they say no. Noel collects money for Jacob, Connie chips in a lot but says she is too busy to go and see him. She feels guilty and calls up to ask about him. Noel asks Connie to take Jacob his present and she doesn't seem happy but agrees. Connie goes up to see him and seems disappointed when he doesn’t seem to remember talking about her. A girl goes looking for her brother in a warehouse, but when he tells her to go she instead gets on a fork lift. It ends badly when she ends up hitting the leg of one of the shelving units, crushing him instead. Cal goes with Iain to the scene, Iain tries to play it by the book but Cal challenges him, saying that he's scared and they go in early. Cal, Iain and the patients make it out ok when the woman tackles Cal out of the way. They take him into the ED and when he starts coughing up blood it doesn’t look good, He has a chronic lung condition. After the girl tell Cal that he smashed up electronics and that is what caused his condition he tells her to leave. Cal convinces her to stay because he is going to need her. Cal goes on a date with the sister but Taylor rocks up and interupts. A women drives her car and pulls over on the side of the road. She runs down the side of an embankment but falls, Dixie brings her into the ED with a bad foot. Lofty, Dylan and Connie treat the injured women and have to pull her ankle back into place. Connie notices bruises on the woman's arms and when Dylan wants Connie to talk her about it she refuses saying that Dylan needs to be able to deal with that side of it too. Dylan and Lofty think she is a victim of domestic violence but she insists that she is just clumsy. The team come together to try and help the women and they need to hold them off from meeting again until they have found out the truth. Lofty helps Dylan to open up to his patient in order to get her to open up to them. She says that it was an accident that she didn't see him. After a man is hit by a car he is brought into the ED and treated by Alicia and Lily. Everyone thinks that He is abusing his wife and so they hold off letting him go so that he can't go near her. She admits that she hit her husband but that she kept going because she though he would come after her. He goes after her and is determined to see her but her pulse and BP drop and Dylan has to intervene. She has a pulmonary embolism, which is a result of Deep vein thrombosis. Dylan goes harsh on her and tells her next time she will be dead and she agrees, telling them that he locks her in the cupboard. She finally speaks up about the abuse and he leaves in the end. Max and Robyn are fed up of having Dervla there but when Dylan says that there a good team he can't face telling them. Lily has had a rough day and seems put off, Connie asks her what the problem is and Lily confesses that her father died that morning and that the only thing he wanted was for her to become a consultant.